


Too Big

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [18]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Andrea should not be in charge of getting Halloween candy. . .





	Too Big

“What on Earth did you purchase?” Gigi grabbed the package of giant chocolate bars. 

“Well, I figured I would get the Halloween candy..” Andrea put some of the grocery bags, and turned to see what kind of look was on his husband’s face. 

Gigi looked pissed? Which for Andrea was very confusing. He did as his husband asked, so why did he seem upset?

“Andrea, may I ask why the hell you decided to buy full sized candy bars?”

Andrea, of course, was just thrown through the confusion ringer even more. “It’s just Halloween candy I do not know why you’re so upset by this.” 

“Halloween candy is usually smaller things like tiny packages of M&Ms, or those fun sized candy bars. Not this.” Gigi waved around the box filled with the regular sized candy bars. 

“Too big?” Andrea asked completely innocent. Still, not seeing anything wrong with what he picked up.

“Yes, Andrea.. If we give these out to trick or treaters we will be out of candy so fast. Word will get out, and our candy will be gone. Imagine what will happen if we have kids come and we are dry out of candy? The house will be egged, toilet paper will be covering our home!”

Andrea didn’t have a facial expression to anything his husband saying, but he eventually muttered something. “I will go back to the store and buy more of those.”


End file.
